A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones
by Just Gabz
Summary: Just as the title says. Starting with Friday Ianto's P.O.V
1. Friday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**QUICK PRELUDE**

Coffee, ignore Jack's attempts, lunch, archives, coffee, ignore Jack some more, filing, coffee, finally give in to Jack. That's basically my life. Sometimes I wonder why people hate their lives so much. I even wonder why I hate my own at times. I mean, I see the most amazing things everyday that most people wouldn't be able to begin to imagine and I feel like it's pointless? That seems a bit idiotic. I guess that is a bit too basic if you're talking about my life though. I do go through a lot more than that.

**FRIDAY**

"Ianto!?" I heard him call my name.

What did Jack want this time? I must be the only one he talks to during the day. I sighed and walked up to his office.

"Sir?"

"I need these files from the archives, my coffee cup is dry…" Jack began and grinned as I placed the cup I had just made down on his desk.

"And you're standing too far away." Jack said, pulling me closer.

I felt my stomach flip when he did that. How did he always have that effect on me?

"Lock the door?" Jack whispered.

I shivered but kept my cool.

"No, I have work to do. You need those files right?"

"Not urgently." Jack moaned.

I tried to suppress a grin and quickly kissed him lightly.

"Work, now." I said sternly, before turning away and leaving the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's Friday so that means I need to stock up Myfanwy for the weekend, that goes for Janet and the rest of the weevils. I need to restock the kitchen in the hub on Sunday and I'll check to make sure I gave them enough food then. _I sighed when I looked through the list of things I had to do. Was I seriously the only one who did anything around the hub? If I was to just up and leave they'd be lost.

"Hey." I sighed, hearing the American accent.

"Hey."

"You look knackered." Jack sighed, putting his hands around me from behind as I sat at my desk.

"That could be because I am." I smirked.

"What are you still doing here then?"

I looked up at Jack and then to my list.

"I still have to feed Myfanwy and the weevils before I leave."

"Ianto, I'll do it if you like, you need to rest." Jack smiled reassuringly.

He kissed me gently on the cheek and I couldn't contain my smirk.

"No I'll do it. Myfanwy will be pissed if I don't feed her." I sighed.

"Fine, but hurry up and get out of here, I'm tired just looking at you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Myfanwy screeched loudly as I tossed her the meat and the chocolate.

"You're spoilt, you are." I mumbled, smirking.

I had already fed the weevils and was just about ready to go home. I put the extra meat in the usual spot and walked up the kitchen, quickly brewing Jack a coffee. I smiled when I felt strong arms around my waist.

"Can I help you?"

"You should be home by now." Jack sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just thought I'd make you a coffee before I left."

"That's cruel."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, confused.

I didn't think that was cruel. I know that Jack always loved my coffee.

"You're going to keep me up with coffee all alone in the hub?" Jack smirked.

I sighed, he was trying too hard again. I turned in his hands to face him. Two could play at his game.

"Who said you'd be here all alone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Interested?"

"Hell yes." Jack grinned, pushing forward to kiss me. I pushed back, deepening the kiss. I love the feeling of Jack surrounding me, his smell, intoxicating, his arms, strong and protective.

"Come on then." I grinned as we parted.

_Thank god it's Friday. _I thought. Jack always did try to go home with me on a Friday, and I never could say no.

**So this is simply a trial run. Please review and tell me whether or not you want me to continue with this one.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Saturday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**SATURDAY**

It's always warm, so unbelievably peaceful, waking next to Jack. That beautiful smell filling the room, 51st century pheromones, mixed with coffee. I never could quite tell whether or not he was joking about that. It was mornings like these that I woke with my head feeling completely empty, one of the best feelings in the world. I listened carefully to Jack's breaths.

"I know you're not asleep." I mumbled into his chest.

"You're so cute when you sleep."

"You know how creepy that sounds?"

"Shut up." Jack chuckled, carding a hand lightly through my hair. "What have you got planned today?"

"Lunch with Tosh." I sighed.

I didn't want to go to lunch with Tosh, I didn't want to move from that spot. It was too perfect.

"Oh. I was going to take you out." Jack mumbled, disappointedly.

I felt my mood go down just at the sound of his disappointment.

"I'm free for dinner?" I offered.

I didn't want Jack to be alone. It's so hard to leave him all by himself.

"Deal, but it's my treat."

"I'm not complaining. What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"Uh, ten past ten." Jack muttered, turning to look at the clock.

"Whoa, what!?" I jumped up suddenly.

I was supposed to meet Tosh in an hour.

"Calm down. You can reschedule with Tosh if you want, I'm sure she'd understand."

"No, I should go see her, she wanted to talk." I muttered, standing up.

"Oh come on Yan, five more minutes." Jack moaned and I couldn't help but chuckle.

God he's adorable when he's desperate. I leaned in, kissing him gently before quickly pulling back, earning another pout.

"I'll see you at seven okay?"

"Yeah…alright. I'll pick you up okay?" Jack grinned.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tosh and I sat in the café and I could tell she was uncomfortable. It seemed like no one had spoken for ages before finally I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." She smiled.

"Liar. You said you wanted to talk about something and you haven't said a word yet. Come on, spill." I sighed, sometimes I just wished Tosh wasn't so shy.

"It's nothing really. How are things with Jack?"

I wasn't sure whether she was changing the subject or not. I smiled up at her.

"Good, really good, thanks Tosh." I said, reluctant to tell her more.

"I've been wondering, do you two ever, you know, go and…" Tosh trailed off, not sure which word to use.

"Go on dates?" I tried to help her.

"Yeah." Tosh grinned.

"We try to. I mean, it's not exactly easy with our line of work but we try to go out." I mumbled, not sure whether or not I wanted to say these things.

In my mind I knew that Tosh was the one person I could trust with these things but I still couldn't help but not want to say too much, to jinx it.

"That's great Ianto, I'm happy for you." She smiled faintly but it didn't quite meet in her eyes.

"This is about Owen isn't it?" I sighed.

"No…maybe…just a little bit." She murmured, keeping her eyes on the table.

"He'll see it soon Tosh, maybe you should make the first move. You know how oblivious that git can be." I smirked.

It was about time Owen finally saw how Tosh felt, it was hard to keep watching it.

"It's just really hard."

"You should get pissed and then ask him out or something. That's what I do when I need to ask Jack for something and I find it difficult." I chuckled.

"You have trouble asking Jack things?" She seemed shocked, genuinely shocked.

Poor Tosh. She goes through so much and Owen ignores her. Instead of working on that, she cares about everyone else.

"It's Jack." I raised an eyebrow, "Of course I have trouble asking him things."

"Point taken. You just seem so in sync."

"I don't know about 'in sync' but I try to look after him and he looks after me." I smiled.

Thinking about Jack made my stomach do flips. _He looks after me, he always protects me. _I snapped out of the heavy concentration to see Tosh staring at me, grinning.

"What?"

"You're smitten."

"No I'm not, now hurry up and drink your coffee, I have plans tonight."

"I wonder who the plans are with..." Her grin widened, sipping her coffee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wasn't sure why it had taken me an hour to pick out an outfit for the date. Jack hadn't told me whether it was casual or not. Jack always tries to see me in casual clothes though, so I decided on my black top. The doorbell rang and I reluctantly opened it.

"Wow." Jack breathed.

I felt his gaze move from my eyes to my lips and slowly down my body.

"Stop it." I sighed, pulling him into the flat, "You'll give me a complex."

"You look…amazing." Jack murmured and I couldn't contain my grin.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

I hadn't seen Jack in his jeans in a while. I had almost forgotten how perfectly they fit on him. Jack pulled me close, kissing me lightly, experimentally. I pushed forward for a moment, giving Jack what I knew he wanted before pulling away.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I believe you promised me a date."

"Bloody tease." Jack muttered under his breath before wrapping an arm around my waist, leaving his hand on my hip, "Come on then, I have something planned." Jack grinned as he pulled me out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are you taking me?" I eventually asked.

We'd been walking for a while and I had no idea where it was that we were going. I was losing my patience but couldn't stop the feeling of excitement, of anticipation.

"Not much farther, I promise."

"Seriously Jack, what are you playing at?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise! You're ruining it." Jack sighed, pulling me further forward.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment, thoroughly annoying Jack.

"We're in the middle of what appears to be a forest and you're telling me that this is planned?" I asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Trust me, it'll make sense soon, just need to get passed a few more trees and we're there."

Jack pushed through the bushes and stopped abruptly. His hand was still in mine but I couldn't see him through the bushes.

"Jack? What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

Jack stayed silent for a moment before tugging on my hand, pulling me through the bushes.

"Surprise." Jack grinned.

I couldn't move, I just stood there shocked. Jack always was a hopeless romantic. A picnic under the moonlight was one of those cliché things that only he could pull off. I don't know how Jack had found the place. It was amazing.

"You…you did this for me?" I asked, still in shock.

"Well it wasn't for anyone else." Jack joked, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"You're amazing." I breathed.

I couldn't believe it. Jack had done something so incredible, just for me.

"When are you going to realise that you are worth it?" Jack whispered sincerely.

I turned and looked into Jack's sharp blue eyes. I could see that he wasn't lying, that he honestly thought I was worth it. I pulled him closer, pressing my lips to his gently. I wanted to tell him how much it meant to me, how much _he _meant to me but I couldn't find the words. I felt Jack's hands rest on my back as he leaned into the kiss. I could never get used to the feeling of kissing Jack. The excitement, the jolts of energy it sent through me.

"I'd _really _love to keep going with this but I promised you dinner." Jack mumbled against my lips before pulling back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what happened when you left, where did you go?" I reluctantly asked.

I was almost certain that Jack wouldn't tell me, I just wanted to try.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Ianto, it wasn't much fun and I don't want to ruin the mood of the night. I will tell you, I promise, just not tonight. Not when I'm trying to look after you." Jack sighed, leaning his head against my chest.

We were lying under the stars together, not sure whether we were too tired to move from that spot or too content.

"You always look after me, when are you going to let me look after you?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

"You look after me everyday Yan. No one else makes me feel alive, properly, completely alive, like you do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I pushed Jack through the door to my flat, earning a chuckle from the older man. I pushed him against the wall, pinning him beneath me, smirking.

"God I hope you're not leading me on with this." Jack grinned.

"Does it look like it?" I asked curiously.

I know I had led him on in the past but I honestly wasn't sure whether he really thought I was.

"Well no but that doesn't mean you aren't, you've done it to me before, cheeky bugger." Jack's grin widened as he pushed forward.

I held my grip on his arms, stopping him from getting too close.

"Patience Jack" I grinned, earning a pout, "All good things come to those who wait."

"But better things come to those who take." Jack laughed and pushed against me hard, flipping us.

I was suddenly where he had been, against the wall. I was annoyed but in no position to complain.

"Go on then." I smirked as he looked up at me, confused, "Take."

**Wow, long chapter. Sorry I didn't know when to stop, by the way if any 'N's are missing, it's because my keyboard's being a pain. And by the way REALLY sorry these haven't been up sooner but my computer was being evil and wouldn't let me log in!!**


	3. Sunday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**SUNDAY**

_Ianto?_

I sighed when I heard Jack's voice.

_Iaantoo?_

The way his American accent pronounced my name brought a grin to my face.

_Come on Yan._

I shuffled, realizing that Jack was trying to wake me.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into the pillow.

Jack chuckled and rubbed his hand along my back softly, bringing a shiver down my spine.

"Sorry, but if you don't get up soon Myfanwy won't be pleased."

"Why, what's the time?" I asked, not moving my face from the pillows.

"Almost eleven." Jack mumbled, obviously worrying about my reaction.

"Shit." I sat up suddenly, making Jack jump.

"She's alright to wait a little while Yan. You spoil her."

"No, I need to feed the weevils." I groaned, before standing up and picking up a shirt.

"Why is it always you who does it? It's not exactly fair."

"Well no one else will." I kissed Jack lightly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack murmured into my lips.

"Only if you want to." I smiled before rushing into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew it was a mistake to let Jack come. He'd annoy me until we left knowing him. We walked through the supermarket, trying to rush so that we could get out of there. It felt so different, almost wrong to be walking through a supermarket.

"Stop it." I murmured as Jack nibbled at my ear.

"What?" He grinned.

"You know what. It's not really the best place to be doing that."

"Come on Yan, lighten up."

"Keep your hands to yourself until we get to the hub." I said sternly.

We walked in silence for a few moments more and I could tell it was wearing on Jack. He wouldn't last much longer and I'd be telling him to stop again soon.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?" I sighed, it didn't take him long.

"This is extremely dull. Can I go back to innocent groping?" Jack grinned.

"Urgh, I'm never bringing you out again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We walked into the hub, glad to have finally gotten away from that place. I put the bags on the kitchen counter, telling Jack to do the same.

"So what did you end up getting anyway?" Jack asked curiously.

"You didn't pay any attention did you?"

"My attention was else where." He smirked, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes, pulling things out of the bags for Jack to see.

"Milk, coffee, bread, basic sandwich fillers…" I began.

"You had me at coffee." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to check on Myfanwy's food." I sighed, picking up one of the bags and walking towards the pterosaur's nest.

"I'll check the weevil's for you!" I heard Jack call and I grinned.

I knew Jack was just trying to get in my good books but I wasn't about to complain. I whistled, getting the dinosaur's attention.

"Come on girl." I murmured as I heard her screeching before she finally flew into sight.

I watched as she landed, not very gracefully and stared at me patiently.

"Did you miss me?" I smiled.

She squawked happily as I tossed her a block of chocolate.

"Did I give you enough food for the weekend?" I murmured as I checked to see how much she had eaten.

There was still a little bit of food left but I tossed some of the new food with the rest.

"Good girl, you need to teach Jack some patience." I chuckled.

"I heard that!" Jack called making me laugh, "Hurry up Yan!"

"You see me all the time, Myfanwy barely gets the chance!"

I carefully moved towards Myfanwy, rubbing her neck gently.

"He's trying to separate us." I joked to the bird, "I think he's jealous."

She made a low purring noise, bringing a smirk to my face.

"Alright I admit it, I am a little jealous." I jumped slightly, not expecting Jack behind me.

"And you say I'm the one sneaking up on you…" I murmured.

"How did you manage to get a pterosaur for a pet?" Jack mused.

"I'm amazing." I smiled.

"That you are." Jack mumbled as he leaned his head on my shoulder, "Why don't you ever do that to me?"

"Rub your neck?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Because there are more fun things I can do to your neck." I grinned when I felt Jack's shiver.

"Come on then, back to work." I mumbled, letting go of Myfanwy's neck. She screeched before turning and flying away.

"What do you mean, 'back to work'?"

"I have to check for any little rift activity, just because we have the big monitor doesn't mean there hasn't been smaller rift spikes. Then I have to go through what you have assigned everyone and grab the files they'll need from the archives." I explained.

Jack stared up at me, wide eyed. A smirk played on my lips when I saw the expression on his face.

"You work too hard." He eventually muttered.

"I know, go upstairs and do your paperwork or something."

**Yes I am managing to make the chapters to this longer than usual! Hooray!! Haha**

**Reviews continue to be loved. I fixed the 'N' on my keyboard! Yay and I'm sorry I hadn't put these on, the day they were supposed to be. Moving isn't easy with no internet and I tried today (22****nd****) but the website wouldn't let me log in.**


	4. Monday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

MONDAY

I woke in a daze. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I looked up, trying to figure things out. The smell of Jack that I knew so well was heavy in the room and I finally realized where I was. I was in Jack's bunk. I didn't remember going in there the night before which made me worry just that little bit. I turned to look at the clock beside the bed, it read '7.02'. Good, I wasn't late. I got up and grabbed a suit that I kept in the hub for emergencies, like when Jack makes a move on me. After getting dressed for the day, I climbed up the steps, into Jack's office.

"He wakes!" Jack feigned shock but chuckled.

"How did I get down there?" I asked curiously.

"I went down to check on you at about two. You were asleep down in the archives, it was adorable but didn't look too comfortable, so I put you down there." Jack smiled.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Couple of hours." Jack shrugged.

"That meant 'no but I don't want you to worry.'

"You should sleep more." I sighed.

"I'll be okay."

And that is Jack talk for 'stop fussing.'

"The others will be in any minute, coffee?"

"God yes!" Jack grinned.

I walked out to the kitchen and brewed the coffee. I let my thoughts wander, as I always do. I wondered about how much things would change after Jack coming back. It would be stupid to think everything would go back to normal. This is Torchwood. I turned, hearing the cog door alarm go off. Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked in together, the two girls giggling.

"Stop it!" Owen yelled.

"…I'm not even going to ask." I eventually muttered before handing out the drinks.

"Meeting room in ten minutes!" Jack's voice rang through the hub.

Owen moaned as he and the girls walked towards the meeting room, mugs in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Gwen, information?" Jack asked, playing the roll of the boss.

"We're not sure what is happening down in the area yet but there have been a few rift spikes down by this farm. I was hoping you'd let us go and check it out." Gwen reported.

"Okay, good idea. Owen how is that weevil coming along?"

"Seems like it died of natural causes. Nothing too important to report." Owen sighed.

"Tosh, Gwen, Owen with me, check CCTV around the area of that farm on the way Tosh."

"…Uh Jack? What about me?" I asked, confused and just a little bit annoyed.

"Stay here, keep us apprised of any unusual activity." Jack said as he ran down towards the cog door.

"But Jack –"

"No buts Ianto. Stay here." Jack ordered before the cog door closed, stopping me from saying anything more.

It had changed. Jack, being Jack, wasn't about to let me back out in the field. I wanted to scream. Did he really think I was that useless? I survived while he was gone didn't I? I yelled in frustration, the sound echoing in the now empty hub. I sat down at Toshiko's station, trying to keep my cool as I quickly spoke to Jack over the comms.

"You and I are talking when you get back." I said, grinding my teeth together, trying to hide my annoyance.

"_What ever you want, just stay there and feed me the information I need."_

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me and set to finding the information he'd want.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched as the team walked back through the cog door. The team. I tried to keep my cool as I thought of it. I'm not part of the team when Jack is here.

Jack walked towards me, an apologetic look on his face.

"What did I do?" He whispered, careful to keep it between the two of us.

"I'll be up to talk to you in a minute."

Jack nodded and quickly walked up to his office. I turned to look at everyone and they were working as if it were another day. I handed out their coffee, getting different responses from each person.

"Sorry Ianto." Gwen smiled.

"He means well." Tosh murmured.

"Kick his ass." Owen chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused by what Owen had said.

"He deserves it. You let him off so easily, it's about time you kicked his ass."

I nodded in thought before walking up to Jack's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's up Yan?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Why didn't you let me come along?"

Jack paused, obviously trying to find his words.

"I did go out while you were gone, you know?"

"I know." Jack mumbled.

"I'm not an idiot. I can take care of myself, why won't you let me out on the field?"

"I worry about you Ianto." Jack sighed.

"I'm fine! I don't need you worrying, I need you to let me do my job!" I yelled, unable to contain my anger.

"Come on Yan."

"No! Don't give me your crap! I'm sick of you doing this. I liked being able to do my job, but no, Jack bloody Harkness comes in and I'm back to being the Tea boy!"

"You know that's not true." Jack's eyes were filled with hurt but I didn't care.

I didn't want to listen to him. I wanted him to listen to me for a change.

"If it's not true then you know that you'd let me out there, let me be with you doing this."

"I can't." Jack mumbled, barely audibly.

"Why the hell not!? I was out there while you were gone, I think I can handle it while you're here."

"Don't Ianto." Jack pleaded.

"No Jack, I've had enough!" I yelled and stormed out of the room, leaving Jack to think.

Now I understood why so many people said it, I really hate Mondays.


	5. Tuesday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Ianto (Friendship), Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**TUESDAY**

I was still angry from yesterday and I wished that it had never really happened. I didn't want Jack to think I was this useless, I thought he had gotten over that. I wanted to punch something but I kept my cool and stayed as far away from him as I could. The last thing I wanted to do was see him in case I snapped at him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I did which felt stupid really, he deserved everything he got. I sighed and walked into the hub Tuesday morning, picking up mugs and starting to brew the coffees.

"I'm sorry." Jack said from behind me, startling me, though I hid it well.

"I don't want to hear it Jack." I sighed.

"Please Yan."

"No." I replied sternly.

"Just listen to me for a second."

"Is this a work related matter sir?"

"You know it isn't!" Jack failed to hide his frustration.

"Then if you don't mind, I have work to do." I deadpanned and walked away from the kitchen with the mugs I had just prepared.

I didn't want to look back at Jack but I saw him in the reflection of glass around the hub. His head hung low, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the kitchen counter where I had been standing moments ago. I sighed, deciding to stay away from Jack for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later in the day, I handed out the drinks, leaving Tosh to last. I knew she'd be the one to talk to.

"How're you feeling Ianto?" Tosh smiled reassuringly.

"Been better." I murmured.

She pulled a seat next to her, gesturing for me to sit. I smiled appreciatively before sitting down, putting the silver tray down in front of me.

"What's up?"

"Just stuff with Jack, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

I looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. It confused me. Jack and I had nothing to do with business here so why was she worried? I knew she cared outside of work but when she was here it was all business and nothing more.

"Jack keeps the team running, right?" She continued.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled, leaving my gaze on the tray sitting at the table.

"And you keep him running, right?" She smiled.

"I don't know about that one."

"Look Ianto, he needs you. You don't see it because you don't think very highly of yourself, which is ridiculous because you're amazing. You need to talk to him, to figure this out. God knows that he's trying and that you're too bloody stubborn." She said sternly.

"You want me to just let him get away with this!?" I asked angrily.

I wasn't about to let this one go. I needed to be out in the field, I needed to be helping.

"No. I want you to go up there and tell him to let you come out with us and I want you to get him to tell you why he is so averse to it. It's stupid to fight over something that you can fix."

She smiled up at me again, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I hung my head, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong Yan?" She asked, almost curiously.

"I just…it feels like Jack thinks I'm useless." I sighed.

"Oh Ianto. He doesn't think that and you mustn't either. Now go up there and talk to Jack, for me."

I smiled up at her thankfully before walking up towards Jack's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knocked on the door gently before walking in.

"Gwen, I don't want to hear about the – uh, Ianto?" Jack suddenly stopped his sentence, staring up at me.

"Is Gwen annoying you?" I murmured.

"Just a bit." He chuckled awkwardly.

There was a pause. The room was completely silent and it seemed to linger on forever. Eventually Jack spoke again, saying something I had heard earlier.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I was going to say, much less how to say it. Why did Tosh have to tell me to do this? It was ridiculous. I'd never felt more hopeless around Jack.

"I should have let you come with us it's just really hard."

I looked at Jack closer, seeing the pain in his deep blue eyes. Damn him! He'd get to me, just with that. I wanted to go over and hug him, never letting go.

"Why is it so hard?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to see you out there."

"Why?"

"Because…because you're my weakness Yan."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I worry about you. I don't like to see you hurt. It scares me and with you out there with me, I won't be able to concentrate on looking after the team, I'll be too busy watching out for you." Jack sighed, looking to the floor.

"I told you Jack, I can take care of myself. Besides, you're as much a weak spot for me as I am for you. I need you to let me out there with you because it scares me a hell of a lot more if I can't be there, knowing for certain that you're okay." I smiled.

Jack was an idiot sometimes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, want to protect him too.

"I don't know if I can handle it though." Jack mumbled, still not meeting my gaze.

I walked over, hugging him lightly. He put his arms around me, tightening his grip as though I was a lifeline.

"We'll help each other through it."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Does this mean I'm aloud out in the field?" I retorted, pulling back to look into Jack's eyes cautiously.

Jack stared up at me, uncertainty playing on his features.

"I…yes." He murmured.

"Then yes." I grinned, pulling Jack back into the hug, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before Jack."

"It's okay. I need you and if that means field work, you'll get field work. You keep me going Yan."

"I heard that somewhere else today." I smirked and pulled him closer for a soft kiss.

"Does this mean we get make up sex?" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

I chuckled, pulling away from Jack, earning a pout.

"You'll have to wait and see about that." I smirked at the smile that came back to Jack's face.

He moved his hands firmly to my hips, stopping me from moving away any further.

"I have missed you all day. The bed felt so empty without you." Jack sighed and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Really?"

"Yes really. The bed is cold without you there to warm it." Jack said sincerely.

"That's kind of sweet."

"It's true. I missed you so much." Jack smiled as he leaned forward, pushing our lips together.

At that moment I forgot all about why I had been upset. The only thing that mattered was here and now, that Jack was with me.


	6. Wednesday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**WEDNESDAY**

I woke with a clear head. _Wednesday_ I sighed. _Mid week already? _I sat up and looked over to see Jack lying next to me. That was strange. He was asleep, that was stranger.

"Jack?" I murmured, pushing him gently.

"Hmm? What?" His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"I'm fairly sure I left the hub by myself last night."

"I missed you." Jack continued to mutter into his pillow.

"That's sweet but we have to go to work."

"Spoil sport." Jack reluctantly lifted his head, smiling at me.

"Since when do you sneak into my bed at night?"

"Since now. I don't need to _sneak_ into your bed but it makes things more interesting." Jack began to grin.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, too tired to care.

"Don't leave the hub tonight." Jack said sternly, his gaze hardening.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. Jack had a habit of messing things up.

"I…I'm going to tell you where I was."

"Are you sure?"

I was shocked. I didn't know what else to say.

"I need to tell someone and you're the first person I think of."

I couldn't contain the grin that hit me. He wanted to tell me. Of everyone else, it was me. I hugged and kissed him gently.

"Thank you."

"Go and get dressed. We're going to be late." Jack chuckled.

"You can talk." I retorted sarcastically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We walked into the hub together, before the others had arrived. Jack walked up to his office while I went to the kitchen to brew the coffees, back to my thoughts. I thought about my week so far. It's had its good and bad points but I was just starting to realize how much of a part Jack played in it. I barely talked to the others, well, except for Tosh. I decided that today would be different. I would have at least one conversation with Gwen and Owen. I picked up a cup and took it up to Jack, earning an appreciative smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die a horrible death due to caffeine deprivation." I deadpanned, getting another smile, "I've got to go, work to do."

I wanted to stay with Jack all day but I knew that it wasn't exactly healthy to be spending this much time with him.

"You know you want to stay here." Jack grinned cheekily, grabbing my tie to stop me from walking away.

"Come on Jack, you spend too much time with me."

"That's not true and even if it was," Jack began, tugging on my tie and pulling me into his lap, "I never hear you complaining."

"I should spend some time with the others today. After, I promise you'll get the rest of the day with me."

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment but eventually relented, letting go of my tie. I stayed sitting on his lap, smiling up at him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I murmured, not moving my gaze.

I knew I should've moved my eyes away from his, I just got lost in them.

"Seriously, what?" He asked, his tone serious but with a wide grin on his face.

"I love your eyes."

"Yours aren't too bad either."

He leaned forward, resting his head on mine. He didn't do that often but it always made me feel safe when he did.

"The others will be in any minute." I mumble sadly, looking down but not moving my head from his.

Moments like these were rare and I hated for them do be over so quickly. Jack put his hand on my chin, gently lifting my head to look back up at him. He lightly pulled me closer, bringing our lips together in a soft, tender kiss. The kiss didn't last long.

"Have a good day Yan." He said reluctantly.

I smiled up at him, staying where I was for a moment more before slipping off his lap.

"You too Jack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I handed Gwen her coffee as she walked into the hub. Owen wasn't in yet so I used it as an opportunity to strike up a conversation. Owen wouldn't be suspicious when I got to him this way.

"Thanks love." She smiled as she took her cup.

"How are things Gwen?" I asked hesitantly.

What were you supposed to talk to Gwen about?

"Alright, Rhys is still freaking out about the whole 'aliens exist' thing but other than that, everything is good. Why? What's up Ianto?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just wanted to know how you were."

"I'm good thanks Ianto. How are things with you?"

"Oh you know, the usual." I murmured.

"And how is Jack?" She smirked.

"What makes you think I know how Jack is?"

"Well amongst other things, you are looking up to Jack's office, probably wishing you were up there right now."

I quickly snapped my eyes back towards Gwen, realizing my unconscious mistake.

"No, just thinking about something he said this morning."

I wasn't lying, I really was thinking about what Jack had said. I mean, it's scary to think that Jack is going to tell me something that he's had so much trouble with by himself.

"You're so in love with him aren't you?" She giggled.

"Why do you and Tosh seem to think I'm in love with Jack?" I asked curiously.

"Lots of things. The way you talk about him, the way you talk _to_ him, the way you look at him. It's nothing bad though Ianto. It's really sweet. We love seeing you so happy. You deserve it, I just wish you'd realize that you love him, not just like him."

Gwen put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I don't know about love, but I am happy with him."

"Well I suppose that's good enough for now but please realize how you feel eventually." Gwen laughed, taking a sip from her cup.

"Thanks, I think."

"You should talk to us more often though Ianto. Sometimes you need a break from your boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? _I thought._ Never heard him called that before._

"Don't think I've really thought of Jack as a 'boyfriend' before."

"Well what else are you going to call him? He's not just a shag anymore, no matter what Owen says."

I paused in thought before finally replying, "I guess…I've never really thought about it."

"Well when we see you together we think of you as boyfriends, as a couple."

I smirked at her when she said that, unable to find any words for what I wanted to say. I wanted to say Jack was the best thing that's happened to me since Lisa but the words wouldn't come out.

"Go on Ianto, I have to catch up on these reports. Could you grab me some files?"

"Already done." I smiled, opening a draw to show her the files.

"Oh, you're a sweetheart." She grinned before I headed over to the archives.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I handed Owen his drink as he sat down at his desk in the Autopsy bay.

"Thanks mate." Owen muttered before taking a sip from his mug.

"Rough night?" I asked.

Well he seemed in a bad mood, although Owen often looks like that.

"The usual. Why do you care?"

"I don't talk to you and Gwen much, thought I should maybe try something out." I shrugged.

At least honesty was easier with Owen.

"Uh, no offence mate but the only thing you talk about is Jack so forgive me if I don't talk to you too much."

"I don't just talk about Jack."

"Look we're all happy that you've got someone." Owen sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

"Maybe if you paid attention you'd have someone." I said with more malice than intended.

God, I wish I could punch him. Seems like brute force is the only thing that would make him listen.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"Tosh sits there everyday, _every bloody day_ you ignore her!"

I wasn't able to hide my frustration. I'd had enough of watching Tosh, of feeling sorry for her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"She likes you Owen, likes you more than you deserve. Maybe if you woke up, you'd see it."

We were quiet, an awkward silence roamed between us. Owen kept looking between Toshiko and I. He was making me nervous, driving me crazy.

"Say something!" I eventually yelled.

"I guess I never really thought about it. Tosh deserves better than me." He mumbled.

"She wants you and I want her to be happy so please look after her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone had gone home, it had been a long, drawn out day. Talking to Owen didn't go quite as I'd planned. I walked up to Jack's office, smiling when I saw him working on reports.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Hi. You okay?" Jack smiled.

I smirked before walking into the room.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day."

"That it has." Jack sighed, "What were you talking about today? Gwen was grinning most of the day after you spoke with her."

Jack gestured for me to move in closer. I walked over, sitting on his side of the desk.

"Nothing in particular. It was weird, going a full day without you trying anything on."

Jack grinned up at me, letting his hands ghost over my waist.

"It was a challenge, controlling myself."

"Oh, I'm sure." I chuckled.

"So, I want to talk to you tonight." Jack's voice hardened as he said it.

"You don't have to Jack, I know it's really hard for you." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"It's harder without someone to talk to about it."

I could see the worry in Jack's eyes. I pulled him into a hug, trying to comfort him, grinning when I felt him nuzzle my neck.

"You won't leave, will you?" Jack's voice quivered and I unconsciously tightened my grip.

"Why would I?"

"You might freak out when you find out what happened."

"Jack," I started, pulling back to look into his eyes, "You didn't leave me after Lisa, I won't leave you after this."

"I…I just don't want to lose you, after it's said…I won't be ready to be alone."

"I will not leave you." I said sternly.

I was worried, probably not hiding it well. I wished it wasn't hurting Jack so much but I felt better knowing that I was there, ready to help him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took time before Jack said anything, preferring to just sit with me. Eventually he spoke.

"It was a year. I was gone for a year with the doctor." He whispered.

A year was a scary thought. The few months without him for me had been hell, so did Jack get through it without thinking of me or was it bad for him without me?

"I heard the doctor's ship, the Tardis. That's why I left without saying anything, it would only be there for so long." Jack smiled as he spoke of the doctor and his Tardis, tears were forming in his eyes.

I put my arm around his shoulder, trying to get closer.

"His Tardis took us to the end of the world, I _saw _the end of the world Ianto." Jack turned to look back at me.

I smiled at him, trying to encourage him to continue.

"Anyway, to skip a long part of the story that's _really _complicated, the Doctor is a time lord. The Master came, called himself Harold Saxon."

"Saxon? He was a time lord?" I asked, shocked.

Harold Saxon seemed like a good man.

"He was sadistic. He kidnapped us, he…" Jack stopped, trying to find his words, "He…tied me up, tortured me. I…I died so many times in that year." He grimaced, the tears escaping his eyes.

I stared up at him in horror. Jack, my Jack, being tortured for a year. I wanted to scream, to find Saxon and make him suffer.

"But that wasn't the worst part." Jack's voice wavered.

How was that not the worst part? How much worse could it get?

"He found the four of you, he got you one at a time and he killed you, right in front of me." Jack whispered, unable to contain his sobs anymore.

I pulled him into a strong hug, scared of what else he'd have to say.

"Watching you…feeling so helpless and do you know what you said to me?"

"What?"

I wanted to know but at the same time it was scary to know.

"You looked up at me, so goddamn brave and you said, 'Just remember that I love you. Don't forget it for a second.' And I didn't. I thought of you everyday. When I woke from another death, it was you I was waking for."

I whimpered, feeling my own tears running down my face. I didn't care though, I had just found out that I loved Jack in this alternate reality and if I was honest with myself, I loved him in this one but it was now that he wanted to hear it.

"I do Jack, it's true." I murmured into his neck as if the world depended on him believing it and in my mind I knew that my own world did depend on it.

"You're not just saying that?" Jack asked unable to hide his fear.

"Of course not, I love you Jack and I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I murmured into his ear.

He pulled away, to look up at me. Tears stained his face and he wiped away some from my own. I smiled up at him and sniffled. He put his hand around my neck, pulling me into a strong kiss. I deepened it, savoring the lingering flavour of Jack. All I wanted to do was look after him.

**Three cheers for an extra long chapter! Sorry that was a rather crappy attempt at angst/fluff at the end there. I didn't know how else to write it, I just wrote as it came to my head, literally not thinking, just letting my fingers move across the keyboard. Reviews are loved, especially to tell me if I did an okay job. This was my first attempt at the year that never was (A.K.A. The end of the world survivors club)**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	7. Thursday

**Title: **_**A Week In The Life Of Ianto Jones**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Just as the title says, each chapter is another day in the week in the life of Ianto Jones (Ianto's P.O.V)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I don't know how or why this idea came into my head but I hope it is liked. The days are literally the days I wrote these (eg. Friday is my first day). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd be staying late with Ianto all the time, but I don't**_

**_Cheers to those who helped me figure out what Diolch means, I say it around the house and laugh, screaming "I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!!" lol I'm a strange one apparently_**

**THURSDAY**

Last night seemed to go on forever. I comforted Jack and Jack comforted me. It ended with us going down to his bunk and keeping each other warm. We never went further than a lingering kiss. Looking after each other was more important than anything else. I knew Jack was taking it hard because there wasn't a single flirtatious one liner from him. I smiled when I woke up, feeling Jack's hand softly moving through my hair while the other drew meaningless shapes on my back.

"Good morning." I mumbled, not moving from where I was.

Jack kept one hand moving through my hair but put the other one around my waist.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I should be thanking you. That would've been so hard for you but you still told me."

"No really Ianto, thank you _so _much." Jack stressed.

"Why?"

"You stayed. You better than stayed, you looked after me."

"I told you I wouldn't leave."

"You really are going to stay, aren't you?" Jack asked and I thought I could hear utter shock in his voice.

"For as long as I can."

Jack grinned and moved forward, kissing me gently. I stayed still for a moment, not sure what to say or do, eventually reciprocating the kiss, touching my hand gently to his hip. I was so happy after yesterday, Gwen told me how I felt and so did Jack. It took three people to help me figure it out but it was true. I really did love Jack and I realized just in time to help Jack through an unbelievably hard time. I nibbled on his bottom lip, relishing in the groan it brought from him.

"There was something I didn't end up saying to you last night." Jack mumbled into the kiss.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, moving my hands up to his back.

"No, it does and I should've said it, it's important." Jack ran his hands gently up and down my stomach, bringing a shiver of pleasure down my back.

"What is it?"

"I…I love you too Yan."

I pulled back from Jack, looking up at him skeptically. No he didn't, he couldn't, could he? I looked down at his hands, still firm on my chest.

"I don't mind if you don't Jack. I know how much it hurts you to fall in love."

"I do. I really, really do." Jack smiled.

I stared up at him again for a moment more before pushing him back into a kiss.

"_Diolch cariad_." I murmured, feeling him move from my mouth to my neck, licking, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin.

He looked up from where he was and back at me.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"I'll leave you to figure that one out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I smiled at Gwen as she walked in and gave her her coffee.

"You seem cheery today, what happened to you last night?" Gwen giggled as she took the mug.

"Nothing like that. Can you be a bit light on Jack at least for today? He's had a lot to deal with last night." I asked carefully.

I didn't want her to think we thought she was a pain, even though we did sometimes.

"Of course, what happened? Since when are you cheery if Jack isn't?"

"No, no you misunderstand. He's not overly upset about anything it's just that he might be a bit shut off for a little while."

"Oh okay." She smiled.

"And Gwen?" I mumbled as I turned to leave.

"Yeah love?"

"Thank you."

"For…?" She chuckled.

"Helping me realize how I feel."

"Wait, what!?" She yelled, turning me back to face her.

I smiled at her, trying to keep a straight face.

"I said, thanks for helping me realize how I feel."

"Are you saying…" She started and I stopped her, knowing she'd over analyze.

"I love him. Thank you for helping me work that out."

"Did you tell him?" She asked carefully.

"Yes." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Gwen squealed and jumped into my arms, hugging me firmly.

"I'm so proud of you Ianto! What did he say?"

"He wasn't sure whether I was joking or not." I chuckled.

"What did he say when he realized you weren't!?" She yelled, all patience lost.

"Nothing." I grinned.

"Why aren't you upset?" She asked curiously.

"Last night was…complicated. I didn't need him to say anything."

"I'm so happy for you Ianto."

I grinned before walking away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I put Toshiko's coffee down gently on the desk next to her.

"So you sorted things out with Jack then?" She smiled, turning and picking up her mug.

"And then some." I smiled, "Thanks for helping me work it all out in my head Tosh."

"You're the one who worked it all out, even if you did need a little push in the right direction."

"I..." I started, unsure of whether saying it too often would ruin it.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I do…I really love him." I mumbled grinning.

"I know you do. He loves you too." She said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I know he does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I moved over to the Autopsy bay carefully and moved the coffee onto his desk. I went to leave before he turned around but failed.

"Wait."

"Yeah Owen?" I sighed, preparing for another one of Owen's rants.

"Thanks mate." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up at him, my mouth half open to say something as I was trying to come up with what it was. Eventually I went with the obvious choice.

"What?"

"Tosh, she's an amazing girl, I'm going to take her out tomorrow night."

"That's great Owen."

"How are things with Jack? I hear you had a very big night last night."

"Who told you that?"

"Gwen." He chuckled.

Of course, bloody Gwen Williams never could keep anything to herself for long.

"It was good, to finally get things out in the open last night." I smiled, "Thanks Owen."

"Yeah well, don't tell the others okay? I know how to administer very painful drugs without you realizing." Owen murmured before turning back to his computer, sipping at his coffee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat with Jack in his office that night, everyone else having gone home. He sat on his side of the desk, smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked, becoming very sick of the staring.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Then stop grinning like a fool."

"I can't help it."

"Why!?"

"I found out what _diolch cariad_ means."

"Oh." I breathed.

I didn't think he'd figure that out. Didn't really think he'd take the time to be perfectly honest.

"It's 'Thank you sweetheart' right?"

"…Yeah. I didn't think you were going to bother to figure it out." I admitted.

"I love when you speak Welsh, especially when I have to figure out what you're saying." Jack grinned.

"Well I'll just have to do it more often then won't I?" I smirked.

Jack stood up, moving towards the back of his office.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly the silence was broken as a soft song wafted through the room which I recognized as Glen Miller. Jack loved Glen Miller. Jack came back towards me, holding out a hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked innocently.

I almost cracked, almost said yes but I knew I shouldn't, I'd only make a fool of myself.

"No Jack, let's just sit down or something."

"Why not Ianto?"

"Because I'll only make an idiot of myself."

"You danced at Gwen's wedding." Jack pointed out.

Damn him! He caught me out. I was hoping he'd forget about that.

"That's not the same, I didn't so much dance as hold your hand and try to keep up." I chuckled.

Jack gave up asking, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me up.

"No Jack!" I yelled but couldn't contain the laughter that the sudden shock of his pull caused.

He pulled me to my feet and gripped my waist with one hand, moving his grip from my wrist to my hand in the other.

"I'm the only one here to see if you stuff up. Let your hair down." He smiled.

"No. Please Jack." I muttered, attempting puppy dog eyes

I knew he was better at it than I was but I had to try something.

"You are going to dance with me and do you know why?"

"Why?" I asked reluctantly.

"Because I love you."

"That's not fair. I don't want to dance and I told you I loved you first so technically I have more power with the 'L' word." I smirked.

"Please Yan?"

"…I'll only step on your feet."

"I don't really care." Jack chuckled, "Stop trying to find excuses."

"You'll only laugh at me."

"I won't I promise. We're running out of song."

I hesitantly stepped forward, resting my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you." Jack sighed, moving gently with the music.

I tried to keep up, not doing a very good job.

"By the end of this song you will have no feet left." I joked, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I couldn't care less. I love the feeling of you in my arms."

I smiled into Jack's neck. I moved out of time and stepped on Jack's foot. Jack winced suddenly and I pulled back, looking up at him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jack."

I turned to walk away, to stop the whole thing. It was stupid. Why would Jack want me to hurt him?

"No, no, no. You're not getting away that easily." Jack grinned, holding my hand firmly.

"No Jack. I don't like hurting you." I murmured, not turning to look at him.

"You aren't hurting me Yan." He said sincerely.

"Yes I am, it's superficial damage but it's still damage. I can't dance to save myself so why would you want me to?" I asked, frustrated at how useless I was.

"Because you're my gorgeous boyfriend who has listened to me pouring my heart out and it's about time I danced with you for no reason at all."

"Boyfriend?" I turned to face him, confusion running through me.

Did Jack really think of me like that?

"Of course, what else would you call us?" Jack grinned, using the opportunity to snake an arm around my waist and pull me closer, just as another song began to play, "You lead." He murmured into my ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"No way Jack, I'll kill us both."

"You have been trying to follow, lead and you'll do just fine." Jack said reassuringly.

I looked down at my feet and back up into Jack's eyes. He smiled at me and I put my other hand on Jack's hip, still keeping my hand in his. We moved in time with the music. I was amazed I hadn't hurt Jack, that I actually kept to the rhythm.

"See." Jack grinned, "Natural leader."

"Thank you Jack." I smiled, bringing him closer still.

"And you think you can't dance." Jack chuckled, leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

"You missed." I murmured, moving forward and kissing him softly. I felt him grin against my lips as he deepened the kiss, lacing a hand through my hair.

**QUICK EPILOGUE**

So there it is, a week in my life. I'll admit this is one of the more important weeks in my life. If I look back on it I can see how scary it would be to be thrown into my life for a week. Jack would be a bit hard to contend with. I guess Jack has become a very big part of my life. I wish I knew when that happened, it just sort of went that way but I don't really care. My life revolves around coffee, filing, aliens and Captain Jack Harkness. I never said life was boring, especially not mine. My name is Ianto Jones. I am twenty eight and I work for a secret organization called Torchwood and I am having one hell of a week.

**THE END!!! Wow, this seems to have gone for a while. Thanks to all who have been waiting so patiently and have been reading and reviewing. The reviews are honestly the only things that keep me writing these. I have the developments of a BIG story idea in my head but I haven't quite got all of it right in my head yet which kind of sucks. I hope you like it when I finally get it.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
